


bright

by baexil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: Lucas is soft for animals, especially cute cats who sleep all day and barely give him a look when he passes by for his twice daily commute.He hadn't anticipated his obsession for cats resulting into something quite like this.





	bright

It’s been an interesting time since Lucas moved to Taipei. He was a brand new graduate who had been accepted into a new job easily since he speaks Mandarin and English in addition to his native Cantonese. Rent is cheap, at least compared to Hong Kong, his job has long hours, but people are friendly and he can go surfing on the weekends and the streets are surprisingly homey.

He has even taken to feeding the various stray cats and dogs he has come across when he can. There aren’t many of them, Taiwanese people seem to take care of their pets seriously. Including this sweet flower shop that is nestled between his street and the next. 

The shop is tucked away, the mouth of an alley converted into what Lucas originally thought of as someone's private garden, but found out through word of mouth that it is a flower shop. Greenery flourishes over the iron gate, inviting the customer into see the beauty of the colors of flowers planted and bouquets alike. It’s pretty remarkable that such growth blooms in such a big city with the air quality as it is, but it is a welcome green spot in a city that Lucas finds refreshing. 

That’s how he starts to take a different path to the MRT, taking care to pass by the shop on his way to and from work, a bright landmark on his daily commute. 

It takes him a few weeks to spot the cat that likes to sleep on the bench, just inside the gate, curled up in the morning sun, before the heavy humidity sets in for the day. The only reason Lucas sees the white cat is because his company somehow has the working hours of 8-6 which should be illegal. 

It’s the sleepiest cat Lucas has ever seen, almost always asleep when he passes by, curled up in the sunshine and Lucas realizes that he didn’t notice the cat at first because it is so unnaturally still it could be mistaken for a statue. And he would know, he’s been keeping some treats in his pocket in the hopes that the cat may be awake when he passes by one day. Sometimes, when he is lucky the cat will split open a lazy eye to peep green eyes his way, but that’s as far as the cat is willing to acknowledge his existence. 

He walks by the shop everyday, always looking out to see if the cat will be in the mood for some food and a pet, and he doesn’t succeed until one day the cat isn’t there at all. 

Cat’s are individualist creatures by nature and so it shouldn’t be surprising that the cat is moved, but Lucas has been walking this route for months now and not once has the cat not been there. 

His feet stall, eyes fixed on the bench where the cat usually is. There is an overall urge to push open those gates and walk into the shop to ask about the cat. Maybe it is sick? Hesitating, the draw for Lucas to go into the shop is almost unbearable, it feels like he is almost being pulled by an invisible force. He takes a single step towards the entrance and then jolts when a fat drop of rain splatters on his cheek quickly followed by another. 

Shaking off the urge, Lucas corrects his course, following the other half dozen people on the street who open up their umbrellas as the daily afternoon shower drenches them all. He’s about half way home when he spotted an abnormal spot of white hiding under the giant bush in a nearby neighborhood park. Blinking, he wonders what the chance of this being the same cat as the shop cat (surely there isn’t a ton of cats who are this purely white, even when damp with rain) is as he crouches down, bringing the umbrella over to protect the cat from the not great coverage of the bush. 

“Well, hello there little thing,” he says as the soaked creature blinks up at him. The cat predictably hisses at him. He doesn’t blame it, he is tall and looming over the poor thing, probably scaring the living daylights out of it. But Lucas is finally able to dig into his work bag and pull out the treat he has been keeping there all this time. 

“Here,” he says, offering the cat food. 

Much to his surprise, the cat blinks its large green eyes at him and then rolls them. It’s so humanlike it throws Lucas off, even more than when the cat turns its nose up at the food. 

“Well, that’s never happened to me before,” Lucas comments out loud, puzzled. The cat turns its tail on him, flicking it angrily. “Aw, c’mon babe, I’m just trying to see if you are the cat from the flower shop.” 

At that, the cat spins around, pinning him with eerily green eyes. Lucas is taken aback at the reaction as the cat ignores the food but paws at his arms. Thinking the cat wants to be picked up, Lucas reaches for him only to receive a hiss and a scratch for his efforts. Yelping, Lucas stands, immediately putting his scratched finger in his mouth to suck at it. He swears up and down that he sees the cat roll its eyes again before trotting off in the direction of the shop. 

“Smart cat,” he comments idly, more impressed when the cat seems to pause right at where Lucas’s umbrella won’t cover him from the rain, waiting for him to hurry up. 

Sure enough, the cat leads him directly to the flower shop. Lucas stalls at the iron gate, uncharacteristically unsure, but the cat meows at him until he puts one foot in front of the other. Before they can get to the store front, the door bursts open and a tall, handsome man spills from it. 

“Oh, spirits, you found him!” The stranger says, obviously relieved, stooping down so the cat can pounce onto his shoulders, wrapping around his neck and purring, looking very much at home. Lucas bites back a bit of envy, he wishes cats would get familiar with him enough to do that. 

“I found the little guy caught in the rain and I recognized him so I thought…” he trails off. How does he explain that he’s been stalking out this shop in hopes of trying to get a few pets from the cat without sounding like a giant weirdo. “I assume you are his owner?” 

The handsome man bites at a smile, responding, “Something like that.” 

The cat stiffens at that, turning to purposely bang his butt and tail into the man’s face before he jumps lightly from his shoulders and disappears into the shop. Again, Lucas is surprised by how in-tune with their conversation the animal seems to be. More than what seems possible. 

“Thank you,” the man replies, giving him a small smile which just highlights his strong jawline and handsome features, his eyes glittering, “I owe you a favor for ensuring he came back to me.” 

“A favor, huh?” Lucas asks with a grin, “Owing a favor to a stranger is certainly a gamble.” 

“Somehow, I think I’ll be okay,” The man says with a knowing smile. And somehow, Lucas believes him. 

“I’m Lucas,” he says with his most charming smile, the one people have often described as ‘disarming’, “If you owe me a favor, I suppose you should at least know my name.” 

“Kun,” the man responses, his lips curled up even more, noting, “You are not from around here.” 

“No, I just moved from Hong Kong. I’m still getting used to the neighborhood,” He responds. 

“Clear from your accent,” Kun teases. 

“I could say the same about you, Mainlander,” Lucas teases back. Kun has nothing to say back to that, a smile on his lips, his eyes shimmering. He finds himself desperately curious about this handsome but strange man and the cute but sassy cat and their cute but small flower shop. Something strange stirs in his chest when he thinks more about. 

It’s then that the rain starts to lighten up. Surprised considering the downpour, Lucas tilts his umbrella to test out the level of rain with his hand. 

“A good omen,” Kun says mysteriously. 

“Yea,” Lucas feels a bit offbeat, like he stepped into something without really knowing what he was stepping into. 

“I’ll see you another day, Lucas.” Kun says with another smile, already turning to follow his cat in. 

“Wait! What about my favor?” He asks quickly, for some reason he doesn’t want Kun to go just yet. 

It works. Kun pauses, his eyes drawn back to him. Every moment he feels Kun’s eyes on him, it feels almost as if it was a physical presences. He watches Kun bite at his lip before asking, “What about it?” 

“Have coffee with me. Tomorrow.” Lucas asks in a rush. A bemused expression settles on Kun’s face and he can feel himself blush. It’s not often that others can make him feel off-step, but this new man seems to do so easily. 

“I’m new to town,” Lucas explains in a rush, “It would be nice to have coffee with perhaps a new friend?” 

Kun’s whole face melts into a warm smile, “I’d love that.” 

Lucas’s heartbeat kicks up a notch, he says breathily, “Good.” 

“Stop by tomorrow? I’ll make you some homemade coffee,” Kun says, turning back to his shop. 

“I’ll be there,” Lucas says to his back, can’t help but to add, “Tell the kitty I said goodbye too!” 

A final look over his shoulder and a ringing laugh before Kun disappears through the store door leaving Lucas to smile happily at it. 

He turns before he can see another man’s shadow join Kun’s just behind the door. 

\------

The next day, Lucas is eagerly ready for work to be over. He is frustrated with how slowly the day seems to be going by. He keeps trying to find ways to pass the time, but all of them seem to piss his coworkers off. But no matter how much he tries, he can’t keep still, bouncing his knee at his desk until one of his coworkers slants a glance his way. 

He just really wants to make a new friend, okay? 

When the end of the day comes, he is the first one out after his boss. He coworkers want to give him dirty looks, but I think they are more thankful that he isn’t fidgeting around annoying them anymore. 

Lucas is lucky his legs are long, it makes it easy for him to walk past others and hurry onto the MRT before anyone else. He debates whether he should go home to change before he goes to the flower shop, but ultimately decides against it. He’s far too indecisive about choosing clothes and his friends always make fun of his terrible style so he decides that it’s probably just safer to go in his office wear. 

He takes a moment to steel his resolve before stepping through the iron gate, walking towards the flower shop with steady steps. 

When he pushes open the door and is met by someone who is determinedly not Kun, he is taken aback. 

This new man has blonde hair and the most memorizing eyes he has ever seen. It’s enough that when the stranger locks eyes with him, he is transfixed, the words catching in his throat. 

“Can I help you?” The man asks, a knowing grin on his lips, his cat-like eyes narrowed so they glint in the light. 

“O-oh,” Lucas stutters, “Sorry, I was expecting Kun? Is he not in?” 

“You certainly are expecting, aren’t you?” The man says, mouth full of mirth. Lucas blinks his eyes, not really understanding. 

Kun steps in that moment to save him, stepping in from a doorway in the back of the room, his voice low, “Sicheng, play nice.” 

“I’m nothing but nice,” Sicheng smirks, slinking over to Kun, leaning into him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Lucas notes that it’s almost possessive. He raises an eyebrow, looking at Kun who looks more amused than irritated. 

“You wouldn’t know nice if it came up and bit you.” Kun says, bumping him away from him with his hip. He walks to Lucas, introducing with a nod the other man’s way, “This is my roommate and closest friend, Sicheng.” 

“I’m Lucas,” he waves with a friendly smile. 

“I know,” Sicheng remarks with another sly smile. Lucas is blinking confusedly at him before Kun levels a glare at Sicheng. Maybe they’ve talked about him? 

“C’mon, I’ll brew us up some coffee in the kitchen,” Kun says, taking Lucas’s elbow to lead the way. 

He is led through the front part of the shop that Lucas is barely able to take in all of the greenery and the explosion of other colors before he is in a pristine white kitchen. It’s spacious with a large island in the middle, a wide gas-oven, which was a bit odd for the city. It’s also spotlessly clean, not a mark on a single surface, with various dried herbs hanging from different parts in the ceiling. Lucas doesn’t recognize most of them. Cooking herbs, he assumes which would make sense, he isn’t the biggest cooker but they must be. 

“Wow, you must be able to make a feast in here,” Lucas comments. Sicheng who followed them both in snorts. 

“Something like that,” he quips. Kun ignores him gesturing for Lucas to take a seat at the barstools sat by the island. 

“Are you okay with caffeine at this time in the day?” Kun asks, stepping on the other side of the island to fill up a kettle. 

“Prefer it,” Lucas says with a wide smile. Kun responses with a small, warm one of his own. It makes his heart beat pick up. 

Sicheng slides into the barstool next to him. He can’t help but feel his eyes drawn to his movements, silky smooth and as graceful as anyone he has ever met. Sicheng meets his eyes and in this room, the light from the windows and the lightness of the color bring in somewhat of a green tint to his eyes. He’s transfixed. Sicheng can obviously tell by the smirk on his face. 

“I’ll have one too,” he says, not dropping his eyes from Lucas. They only break eye contact when Kun sets the kettle on the stove, clicking the dial for the gas to catch. 

“You can have tea,” Kun says firmly. Sicheng makes a big deal out of rolling his eyes behind Kun’s back but doesn’t disagree. 

“Oh!” Lucas says, suddenly remembering, “Where is the kitten? Actually, I never got the kitties name,” Lucas says. 

“So you didn’t,” Kun remarks, a laugh glittering in his eyes even though he only lets his lips curl into a smile, “Let’s call him Winwin.” He leans forward to rest his elbows on the counter, unintentionally showing Lucas the outline of his muscles through his light sweater when he crosses his arms. 

Sicheng sighs and shoots Kun a glare. 

“That’s not what you usually call him?” Lucas asks curiously, keeping his eyes on Kun’s face, not on his arms or how broad his shoulders look. 

“It’s usually, damn cat or something similar,” Kun says through a larger smile. Sicheng for no apparent reason throws his hands up in the air. 

“If that’s how this is going to be, huh?” He says before striding from the room. 

“He’s going to check on him,” Kun explains with a carefulness that doesn’t seem to fit their current conversation and the lightly teasing tone, “The cat likes to sleep upstairs in our room during this part of the day.” 

Two things strike Lucas about what he just said. Our room. Not singular. And during this part of the day. Something nudges Lucas about that statement, but the kettle is whistling before he can think too much more about it. 

\-----

Lucas finds out through the weeks that pass that while Kun makes an amazing pour over coffee, his tea is even better. 

“It’s because I grow it here,” Kun explains one day that Lucas has found a good excuse to stop by again. “Homegrown is always better.” 

“Is that what all this is?” Lucas asks gesturing at the hanging herbs, all in various stages of drying. 

“Mostly,” Kun says, hiding his smile into his tea cup. 

The cat has come out to stay with them this time, Lucas has been fruitlessly trying to get him over to cuddle with him but the white cat seems to enjoy turning his nose up at him. 

“Winnie~” he coos, even baiting him with a snack. 

At that, the cat hisses and jumps off the counter. Kun can’t hide his chuckle at the reaction. 

“What a stubborn cat,” Lucas pouts. Kun leans into his side, gently shaking with laughter. 

“He’ll come around, you’ll see,” is all Kun offers in support. 

\------

It’s been a hard day at work. Lucas can still hear his boss’s reprimand ringing in his head and the stress lays on his shoulders like a heavy weight. He considers not stopping by the flower shop today, even his vivacious spirit is dampened after a day like this. He’s not sure he wants to show Kun and Sicheng how defeated he feels. Surely this energy could catch and he really doesn’t want that. 

With every heavy step he takes towards home, he also takes one step closer to Kun’s shop. As if on autopilot, his feet take him to the door of Kun’s shop. He can smell the different types of the plants just outside the door and he feels an overall urge to just step inside. 

As if Kun could somehow sense his presence, he can see him step into the main shop from the kitchen from the glass front door. His eyebrows are furrowed as he takes in the weirdo who is lingering out of his front door but it relaxes into a small smile when he recognizes who it is. 

He supposes that doesn’t make him any less of a weirdo. 

Sicheng steps around Kun and quirks an eyebrow at him. He beckons him in with a waving hand. He obeys, but the other two notice his slumped shoulders the moment he steps through the door. 

“Rough day?” Sicheng asks, taking his work bag from him, a gentle push on his lower back to go in Kun’s direction. 

Instead of replying, Lucas closes his eyes and takes a big breath in. The smell of chamomile and lavender gently comes to him. Within moments, his chest feels warm. 

“It sucked.” He says, not opening his eyes, letting Sicheng bump him forward, “But I’m somehow already feeling better.” 

“My shop can have that effect on people,” Kun says. Lucas slides his eyes open because he’s a lot closer than he was before. Kun’s eyes glitter as he reaches down to grab him gently by the wrist. 

“Come,” he says, “I’ll make you a pot of tea.” 

“And you can tell us all about it,” Sicheng says, a steady hand on his shoulder. 

Lucas allows them to lead him in. Every step he takes further into their shop, the more the stress of the day slips off of him. 

“I feel so calm here,” Lucas says offhandedly a while later, a warm tea in his hands, watching Sicheng clean up the kitchen as Kun sits next to him listening. 

“A lot of people think that,” Kun says, a secret smile in his eyes. 

Lucas wonders if the secret is for him. 

\-----

He’s not really sure what Sicheng does. Like, for a job. 

Kun obviously tends to the shop, makes various teas and herbal blends, some types of medicine, and tends to their customers. But Sicheng just seems to wander around the house, sniffing at the plants occasionally and poking his fingers into as many of the drying herbs as he can. 

He’s not really sure how to just come out and ask either. 

One day, when Lucas comes to the shop and it’s just Sicheng who is yawning tiredly at their register counter, eyes bleary and really just look apathetic. He does, however, seem to light up when Lucas walks through the door. 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Sicheng smirks, flashing his canines at him. 

For a moment, Lucas wonders if they have some daddy long legs situation going on. At the thought, he can feel his face flush up. A fact that Sicheng makes fun of him for another hour until Kun gets back from his errands. 

He’s still no closer to understanding Sicheng or what he does. 

But he’s not so sure that it matters. There’s space in Lucas’s heart for Sicheng, sugar baby or not. 

\---

There is something about Kun when he is bustling around the kitchen. It’s obvious that he feels comfortable there. His shoulders are relaxed, posture straight, and a small smile almost consistently present on his lips. 

He doesn’t seem to not know where things are, his hands finding herbs, spices, utensils with a confidence and surety that leaves Lucas in awe. He doesn’t think even his mother is that comfortable in their kitchen in the home they’ve lived in since before Lucas was born. 

Kun spends more of his day in the kitchen then he does in the flower shop that Lucas has to wonder why he even has that part of his shop. 

“It’s all connected,” Kun says, not looking up from where he is finely chopping lemongrass, “The water that flows into the dirt which raises the plants. The plants become ingredients and our bodies consume them.” 

Lucas isn’t sure he understands. Kun must get that because his hands pauses and he looks up to give him a reassuring smile. 

“I like to touch my plants from beginning to end.” He tries to summarize with a small shrug. 

He still doesn’t understand, but he does understand that he likes to see Kun do what he is best and be proud of his work. That’s all he really needs to know. Lucas leans his head on his hands, elbows on the smooth granite of the island. Kun’s arms are strong, it’s clear in the way he comfortably makes his cuts in well-practiced motions. 

Lucas only looks away when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Sicheng is leaning in the doorway to the shop, his long legs crossed easily, arms crossed and his eyes sparkling. He looks like he’s been watching them for a while. 

“All closed up?” Kun asks, not looking up. 

“All but one stray customer who just won’t seem to leave,” Sicheng says, smiling wide enough to flash his canines. Lucas supposes he should be irritated, but instead he just finds him endlessly memorizing. 

Kun rolls his eyes, point his knife in his direction, “Leave my best customer alone.” Lucas’s chest warms at the statement as Kun cleans off his utensils in the sink. Sicheng stalks over brushing along Kun’s back, his eyes not leaving Lucas’s. 

“Best customer?” Sicheng asks incredulously, “I don’t think he’s spent a single cent here. And he’s been lingering for what, six months now?” 

Lucas blushes for a totally different reason this time. But Kun just calmly splashes Sicheng with some water from the sink. Sicheng hisses and jumps back as if burned. 

“Don’t mess with my best customer,” Kun repeats. Sicheng looks annoyed as he slinks away. 

“Whatever,” he says petulantly over his shoulder before climbing the stairs to their living quarters. 

His words, however, linger behind laying heavily on Lucas. 

“Here,” he says, getting to his feet, “I can help wash.” 

Kun gives him a look, “Don’t let him bother you. You are perfectly fine.” 

He can say that, but it still bothers him. 

“I’ve been told before that I can be too selfish, I didn’t realize… didn’t notice that I’ve been taking all of your tea and kindness and not offering any in return.” Lucas says, now lingering at Kun’s shoulder, wondering if he can somehow dodge in to nab a plate to dry it. 

“You offer plenty in return,” Kun reassures, knocking him with his hip to push him back away from the sink, “Sicheng is just not used to sharing me with someone else.” 

“Sharing?” Lucas repeats, a bit stunned. 

Kun tosses him an amused look, “It’s been just the two of us for so long now, it’s just growing pains.” 

Lucas wonders if this is the time to ask about them. These two handsome men from the Mainland who have a cute plant store in a hip part of town and drink tea with a lonely man who is new to town. How did they get here? 

“How did you two meet?” Lucas asks instead. 

Kun pauses, his eyes impossibly soft, “When I needed him most, he found me.” 

A longing surges in his chest, warming him all the way up to his cheeks. But he’s really not sure what he is longing for. Kun? Sicheng? Or being needed? 

Winwin comes down shortly after that and Lucas distracts himself from his thoughts by chasing him around for pets as Kun finishes up his work to watch them with warm eyes. 

\-----

Lucas comes in one day to find the front door locked. 

Surprised, he blinks at the door, his hand still on the knob. In all the times he has been over, this has never happened. He’s never been really sure of their shops hours, but it wasn’t an unusual time for him to come. 

“Looking for someone?” Sicheng suddenly says right behind him. Needless to say, he practically jumps out of his skin. He turns, hand on his heart. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” he says, heart beat racing beneath this fingers, “I didn’t hear you come up.” 

Sicheng smiles widely, a bit like he finds Lucas for a reason he doesn’t totally understand. 

“I just came back from a walk and Kun is out at some meeting.” Sicheng brushes dirt from his hands and Lucas has to wonder how he got so dirty. 

“Here,” he says, stepping close to wipe some dirt that has smeared on his cheek. Sicheng’s eyes widen and he freezes in place. Lucas searches his face, his heart picking back up, and he as gently as he possibly can, wipes the dirt. Sicheng’s eyes look really green from his close and Lucas finds himself holding his breath. 

“How’d you get so dirty?” Lucas teases to relieve the sudden tension between them and it works, Sicheng melting back to into his normal graceful movements, darting around him to unlock the door. 

“Trade secrets,” is all he offers as explanation. They step into the shop and Sicheng starts fluttering around, checking and touching on the plants in his habitual way. 

“He’s not going to be back for a while,” Sicheng offers when Lucas continues to linger just inside the door stop, watching him. 

“Oh, well,” Lucas doesn’t really want to leave, he really wants to hang out with Sicheng for a while, just the two of them, “Would it be awkward if I stayed with you for a while?” 

Sicheng pops up at where he was bent over examining a rose bush, giving him a strange look. 

“Like Kun is probably not going to be back before midnight,” Sicheng explains again, as if he didn’t understand him the first time. 

“Oh, no, I figured, that-” Lucas feels dumb for thinking about it in the first place. Embarrassed, he clutches his bag closer, “I just thought maybe we could, yanno. Well, never mind. I’ll just let myself out.” 

Sicheng seems to have finally understand all the things he isn’t saying, his skin flushing a delicate pink. He tries, “Oh, wait, no, we can- I’ll make some tea?” 

A warmth floods Lucas’s chest at the offer, “I’d love that.” 

Sicheng watches him with those bright eyes, a smile fighting at the corner of his lips. 

Lucas’s heart beats fast in his chest. 

\----

It’s been raining for what feels like a month straight and somehow Lucas is chilled to the bone. He didn’t think living on a tropical island would get so cold. Any moment he isn’t in Kun and Sicheng’s shop, it’s spent under an electric blanket on his bed. 

“We are in here,” Sicheng calls from the kitchen the moment when he walks into the store. Lucas blinks, a bit surprised that Sicheng knew it was him despite not being within sight. Was he really that predictable? 

“How did you know it was me?” he asks as he steps into the kitchen. Kun is stirring something on the stove and Sicheng is curled up on the cushioned window seat, head against the glass where rain softly hits it, his eyes closed. Whatever Kun is stirring has some sort of spice in it and make the whole space feel warm and homey. 

“I have my ways,” Sicheng says mysteriously, not bothering to open his eyes his eyes. Perplexed, Lucas slides himself in beside him on the bench. 

“You’re odd.” He remarks. 

Sicheng slits his eyes open at that, retorting, “If we are the odd ones and you keep hanging around us, what does that make you?” 

“Weird?” Lucas guesses. Sicheng laughs out loud at that, almost surprised by the reaction. He can see Sicheng’s canines peek out as he laughs and is easily smitten by him. As always. 

“Are you two misbehaving?” Kun asks, placing some bowls on the kitchen table in front of them. 

“Never,” Sicheng yawns, leaning back to close his eyes again as Lucas jumps to his feet to help set the table. Kun gives him a small, grateful smile. 

“No tea today?” He asks, slightly surprised. 

“The weather has been so gross, I thought we deserved something a bit more digestible to reward ourselves for working today.” Kun explains, letting Lucas take care of the table as he messes with his pot again, “I made my special homemade spicy beef noodle recipe.” 

Lucas is drooling before the word beef is even said. He doesn’t deserve friends as good as these. 

Well, as good as Kun. Sicheng seems to be half asleep against the window. 

“Are you always this lazy?” Lucas teases, “Letting Kun cook up a storm while you nap away.” 

Sicheng opens one eye to give him a sleepy glare before closing it again, “This rain makes me so tired, something about the low pressure.” 

Finishing up by placing the last spoon in front of Sicheng, Lucas leans over to pat his cheek. Sicheng doesn’t even open his eyes when he does so, instead nudging into his hand and practically purring. 

“Your hands are big,” he comments, yawning and peeping his canines again. Lucas pets his cheek before turning to help Kun bring the soup to the table. 

“He’s always like that when it’s the rainy season,” Kun explains, “I’ve just gotten used to it.” 

“Ah,” Lucas says, gently nudging Kun out of the way with his hip so that he can carry the pot of soup to the kitchen table for him. Kun reaches out and brushes his hands across his shoulders in wordless thanks. 

They share a meal between the three of them. 

Lucas tries not to think about how this feels more like home than his own home. 

  
\-------

The sun has finally decided to shine down on him when he goes back to the shop. Winwin is lounging on a bench by the front door, clearly basking in the sunshine with a warm cat nap, only stirring when he comes through the gated entrance. 

“Were you waiting on me, precious kitty?” He coos, squatting down to pet him. The cat hisses and dances out of the way of his fingers. Lucas isn’t surprised but it doesn’t stop him from pouting. 

“When will I earn your love?” he asks sadly. 

The cat then surprises him by trotting up to him and headbutting his leg, purring. Overwhelmed, Lucas freezes, scared he will do something that will scare Winwin away when the cat pounces onto his shoulders and settles there. 

He can’t help the high pitched scream of delight. 

“I’m legit so happy I could cry,” he says to himself. Trying his damnedest to make sure he is steady when he stands back up, he hurries into the shop to show Kun his good fortune. 

But he can tell something is wrong the moment he comes in through the door. 

The warm, welcoming atmosphere he has come to expect from the shop is freezing cold. The air is so chilly thatLucas can even see his breath, the lights are dimmed, and Lucas’s hair stands on the back of his neck. The cat seems to feel the strange atmosphere too, his claws digging into his skin. 

“Kun?” Lucas calls. There is no answer, but he doesn’t have to go far until he sees the man sitting down in a corner of the store, a potted plant between his legs. 

“Kun?” He asks softly, cajoling, “Are you okay?” 

It feels like a dark cloud is hanging over Kun, he doesn’t even raise his eyes to look at him and Lucas’s heart freezes in his chest. Colder than the shop. 

“It died,” Kun says brokenly. The potted plant is the rose bush that both he and Sicheng have been trying to nurse back to health for so long and it was clear they weren’t successful. The cat mews unhappily, clearly feeling Kun’s anguish. He pounces from his shoulders to the floor, quickly getting in Kun’s personal space. 

Lucas crouches down, planting his knees on the floor next to him. 

“Kun?” he tries again. He’s a bit tentative to reach out and touch Kun, not sure if that is what he wants and he doesn’t want to bother him further and so his hands hang uselessly next to him. 

Then Kun starts to breathe erratically. In and out in a rapid fashion that he can’t be getting enough to actually breathe productively. A panic attack, Lucas thinks rather disconnectedly from what is happening in front of him. 

“Kun?” he asks concernedly, his hands hovering over him, not sure what to do to help, “C’mon, Kun, you need to breathe deeply.” 

He doesn’t notice it at first, it’s not until Kun is gasping for breath that he notices the cat push at Kun’s chest. He wonders if he should help the cat before finally reaching out and putting a hand on Kun’s chest. It’s moving rapidly and Kun’s eyes are not focused on anything in the room, rolling back to stare up at the ceiling. 

The plants around them are shaking somehow too, Lucas barely registers it as he tries to separate Kun from the plant but his grip is far too harsh, knuckles white where he is holding onto it. The plants seem to all be pointed in their direction, the ones nearest to them even leaning and if reaching for Kun. 

“Kun, you are scaring me,” Lucas says, feeling his own breath quicken, not sure what is going on as the room darkens threateningly. The plants shake vigorously and some even pull out from their roots in an effort to get closer to Kun. The shock of it passes over him as he frets over what to do to help Kun who is so distressed. 

Just when he is not sure what else to do, the cat turns and fixes him with a stare. His green eyes are so sharp that it momentarily snaps him out of his fear. 

“Don’t freak out,” the cat says in a voice that is far too familiar. 

Heart racing in his chest, he barely has a moment to think about the oddity of an animal speaking to him when it shifts before his very eyes. Eyes widening at the seemingly impossible feat, Sicheng is in front of him where Winwin was just a moment prior. 

“What the fuck-” 

“Not now, you need to leave,” Sicheng says, tone low and serious as he leans forward to place his hands on Kun’s chest, kicking the dead rose plant from his hands as he forces Kun to lay back onto the floor. 

“But-” Lucas protests. He wants to be there. He has no clue what on earth is actually happening but it’s clear that Kun is upset and he wants to be there for him. 

“Go,” Sicheng says, batting him away. It’s only then that Lucas notices that the very room is shaking so much now it is as if there was an earthquake, the entire building swaying now. 

“Let me help!” Lucas shouts, frustrated, adrenaline surging as he tries to concentrate on how best to help Sicheng. 

“Get out of here!” Sicheng whips around, his eyes glowing green. Lucas is taken by the color of them before the next thing he knows, he is staring at the store door. From the outside. 

“How the fuck-” Lucas looks around, seemingly having been transported out of the house. He reaches for the door handle but quickly retracts his hand, hissing. The metal is burning hot to the touch. 

The walls are still shaking and Lucas feels an overwhelming need to be at Kun and Sicheng’s sides. He doesn’t want to leave, not when it seemed like so much was going wrong. He wants to help in any way he can. 

Pounding on the door, Lucas shouts, “Let me in! Please!” 

The rattling of the house increases and Lucas feels like his heart is going to rip out with how afraid he is for the other two. Somehow their shops is swaying dangerously, but none of the houses around them are. The oddness of it strikes him but not as harshly as wanting to get back inside. 

The shaking reaches its climax but no neighbors opens the door or even gives notice that this house is acting strangely. Even Lucas pounding on the door and shouting for the two seem to draw any eyes. 

The shop stops moving eventually. Relief washes over him and eager to get back to the men, he reaches for the door knob again. The moment his hand comes into contact, he finds himself further outside of the property, now looking into the gated area from the street. 

Despite being ousted twice, Lucas can’t make himself leave them. He squats down and sits on the street, leaving back against the gate, hoping to hear something, _anything_, from Kun. The sun sets and Lucas has to come to the conclusion that no one is coming out for him. 

Broken, he starts the trek to his own house, the moon shining on his path just as bright as the streetlamps. With every step, he feels like he is walking farther away from his real home. 

\------

He gets ready for work the next morning methodically. Not even bothering to look in the mirror. He knows he is off, his body moving as if it’s weighted down at every join, he doesn’t need a mirror to confirm what a mess he is in. He barely slept let alone had any food. 

Lucas doesn’t really want to go to work and very seriously considers calling in sick, but he’s not sure what he would do at home other than plod around the house thinking about Sicheng and Kun in endless circles like he ended up doing last night instead of sleeping. He’ll remember how distraught Kun seemed and how green Sicheng’s eyes were. Had he imagined the cat-like pupil or was that an effect of everything that was going on at once and his eyes tricking him. 

His train of thought is interrupted by a faint mew. 

Heart thudding, Lucas opens his door to find a pure white cat on his doorstep. 

“Winwin,” he says, completely relieved, “Or Sicheng- Or am I just talking to a random cat right now?” 

Green eyes roll at him as he strolls into Lucas’s apartment, nudging the door closed with his forehead. Lucas helps him out. When the door is closed, the cat breathes on it. It shimmers slightly before returning to completely normal. Only then does the cat transform into Sicheng before his very eyes. 

“So I wasn’t going crazy.” Lucas says, slightly out of breath at the pure abnormality of it all. 

“Depends,” Sicheng drawls, his collar ringing slightly when he moves. He wonders how he hadn’t noticed their matching collars before. 

Lucas is a very patient man. He is enthusiastic and passionate but slow to anger. But despite that, he can feel his temper nipping at him, threatening to engulf him. How was he so stupid? How did he not notice it before? And how was Sicheng being so nonchalant with him after everything he has been made to riffle through last night, literally having to completely rearranging the way he knows the world to work. What could else could he be wrong about? 

“I don’t understand.” He summarizes all of his conflicting emotions into a short and tempered statement, stiff with confusion. 

Sicheng’s eyes soften and his body sways towards him, his hand reaching for him. Lucas tries not to flinch but all of his muscles tense up and it must be obvious to the other man who stops just before touching him, hand wavering between them before dropping back at his side. 

“Are you freaked out?” Sicheng asks. 

Lucas inhales, holding his breath before releasing a steady sigh. Despite the way his world had been turned upside down, he was more confused then scared or upset, “No.” 

“Oh,” Sicheng looks somewhat surprised by that answer. 

“I was concerned, really concerned, and you just kicked me out.” Lucas says, voice cracking as it becomes really apparent at how much it hurt for him to just be shut out. Weird occurrences or not, he is their friend, he thought they would trust him to be there for them when they needed it the most. 

“I wanted to be there for you,” he ends brokenly. Sicheng screws his eyes shut at that, pain flickering over his face as his hands clench at his side. 

Lucas is nothing but a soft fuzzball especially for this man and his partner and so even though he is still so confused and is upset, seeing Sicheng look so wrecked at his words softens him. He steps forward and into Sicheng’s personal space, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. 

Sicheng heaves a shaky breath before melting in his embrace. He is not that much shorter than Licas but right now he feels so small, his thin frame shaking as Sicheng leans further into his arms. 

“Sorry,” Sicheng puffs at his shoulder. 

“You’ll understand if I wait to accept this apology after we have some more discussion about this,” Lucas says honestly. 

A laugh bubbles from the man in his arms which makes Lucas feel a titch better. 

Keeping an arm around Sicheng’s waist as he fishes for his phone in his trouser pocket, Lucas unlocks it, scrolling through. 

“Should I be offended right now?” Sicheng asks dryly. 

“Okay, drama queen, give me a moment so I can call off of work for your overly complicated ass,” Lucas teases. Sicheng doesn’t let go as Lucas calls his boss. As he fakes a thick voice and some well timed coughs, Sicheng hides a smile into his collarbone. 

\-----

Lucas changes out of his work suit and into something more comfortable before joining Sicheng on his couch. The other man practically crawls into his lap and lays down on his chest. Lucas’s hands naturally come up to stroke his back and to scratch lightly at his scalp. 

Needless to say, he is rather surprised when Sicheng starts purring loudly. 

“You really are a cat,” he says, surprised. 

“You really aren’t that observant,” Sicheng snarks. It’s supposed to be harsh but it comes out soft and sleepy. 

“Is this why you are sleepy all the time?” Lucas asks, “Because your cat side is nagging at you.” 

A huffed laugh, “I wish. Taking care of Kun tends to take a lot out of me and I need lots of sunlight to replenish. Since, I was tending to Kun all night and rushed over here first thing, I didn’t have time to rest.” 

Lucas can feel himself stiffen all over at the mention on Kun, “Is he okay?” 

Pushing himself up, arms resting on Lucas’s chest, Sicheng peers down at him, assessing him with those golden-green eyes. 

“Kun is complicated.” Sicheng starts out with. 

“More complicated than a human-cat thing?” Lucas asks dryly. He gets a gentle slap to his chest for his efforts. 

“I’m a familiar, thank you very much.” Sicheng says firmly, “And Kun is my witch.” 

“I’m already confused,” Lucas admits. 

“I’m not surprised,” Sicheng deadpans, “You are the most magic-void person I have ever met. And trust me, that is certainly saying something about you. It’s like you are a magic blackhole.” 

“B-blackhole? Wait, magic?” Lucas asks. It’s important to focus on the larger thing at hand here, he supposes. 

“That’s actually why you probably fit with Kun so well, now that I think about it.” Sicheng says, tapping his lip thoughtfully. 

Lucas sits up, putting some space between the two of them, because he can’t seem to grasp the words that are coming out of the other man’s mouth and them being pressed together isn’t helping matters. 

“You are going to need to bring this back to the beginning for me,” Lucas says. 

Sicheng rolls his eyes. 

“Humans have magic.” He starts. 

“I’m following you so far,” Lucas says. 

“And Kun has a lot of magic. So much so that when he was a wee little thing, I was practically drawn to him with all of the power he was manifesting. It was like his little body was going to explode.” Sicheng explain. 

_He found me when I needed him most._ Kun words echo from his memory. 

“And long story short, Kun can have problems controlling his magic. I help him, but he’s been having more and more panic attacks recently and-” Sicheng sighs, his body going slack, “It’s getting harder to help him keep control.” 

“Oh,” Lucas says. Poor Kun. 

“But when you started showing your ugly mug,” Sicheng says, a smirk playing at his lips, “Kun was able to settle into his body in a way he hasn’t done in a long time.” 

“But last night…” Lucas trails off, thinking about the way Kun was shaking and how frightened he was. 

“I should’ve been with him earlier,” Sicheng looks miserable, it’s enough for Lucas to slide down the couch and wrap his arms back around him, “But I was too sidetracked waiting for this big loaf that I didn’t check on him when I should’ve.” 

“Hey,” Lucas protests softly but only because he knows it’s what Sicheng is expecting. The other man chuckles, melting against his side, using him as support so he can easily relax. 

“I knew that rose bush was going to die and Kun gets so sensitive about his plants,” Sicheng sighs heavily, “I should’ve prevented it.” 

“But you were there for him,” Lucas insists. 

“We both were,” Sicheng says, turning to press the words against his collarbone, “But I was really scared he was going to hurt you.” 

Lucas feels all sorts of things in that moment. Anger at being shut out, shoved out. Hurt at not knowing this intrical part of their lives. Mystified that magic and witches and familiars really exist. But concern overrides them all. 

“But did you get hurt?” Lucas asks in a small voice. 

Sicheng jolts, stiffening all over when his words hit. Lucas can feel him hold his breath, pressed against his side the way he is, before releasing it in a shudder. Peeking his head up, his eyes glow at him. 

“And that’s why you fit so well for both of us,” Sicheng says softly before leaning in and stealing a kiss. 

\------

“You go in first,” Sicheng says nonchalantly as he unlocks the front door of the shop. Their closed sign is out on display behind the glass. It strikes Lucas that this is the first time he has ever actually seen it out out. 

“Alone?” Lucas asks, surprised. 

“Yeah, I need some time to recharge in the sun before I’m ready for Kun again. But that should be fine, you two will need some alone time anyways.” Sicheng remarks, opening up the door for him. 

Lucas hesitates, eyes darting to Sicheng who gives him a reassuring smile. 

“He’s probably upstairs moping,” Sicheng coaches, “He’ll be happy to see you. Reassure him that you don’t think he’s a weirdo and it’ll all work out.” 

“Wise words,” he says, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

Sicheng rolls his eyes when they part, but his lips are fighting a grin, “I’m a wise familiar, you both are lucky to have me in your life.” 

“We are,” Lucas agrees easily. 

Before his very eyes, Sicheng melts into his cat form. He gives a proud mew before turning and leaping away, off to find mischief surely. 

Lucas doesn’t know if he is ever going to get used to that obvious sign of magic in his life. It’s just as thrilling to see him bound away then it was to see him change the first time. The shift is memorizing. When he steps inside their home, Lucas wonders if that doesn’t make him a little odd himself. 

He finds Kun sitting in their breakfast nook, wearing some soft plaid pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. He’s looking out the window mindlessly, a cup of tea in his hands. He looks warm. Lucas very much wants to cozy up to him. 

Loitering at the doorway, Lucas almost doesn’t want to break the stillness that Kun has wrapped himself in. There’s a part of him that is worried that if he interrupts, perhaps he will just make Kun as bad as last night. His indecision thumps heavily in his chest until Kun heaves a heavy sigh. That sign of heavy contemplation is enough to pull him from his own. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lucas asks, stepping into the kitchen. 

The kitchen smells slightly spicy and Kun turns to him with a small smile. There are obvious dark circles under his eyes and he looks a bit pale. 

“I thought I heard someone come in,” he says, voice slightly raspy, “I did, however, think it was Sicheng.” 

“Don’t you mean Winwin?” Lucas teases, peeking into the pot bubbling lowly on the stove to investigate what is making the kitchen smell so good. 

“Winnie,” Kun amends with a tired smile, “Help yourself to some chai if you’d like.” 

“Is that what smells so good?” Lucas asks, fetching a tea mug from the shelf. He doesn’t even need to be told where to find them, he’s so familiar with being here now. His mouth drools a bit when he ladles some out and joins Kun at the table. 

Lucas hesitates before sitting down. Kun is more concentrated at looking at his hands that are fiddling with the the lip of the tea mug than up at Lucas. Going against his instinct, he slides into the chair across from Kun rather than at the bench next to him. 

“I’m surprised you are here,” Kun says lowly. 

“If you thought you being upset was going to run me off, you were always going to be mistaken,” Lucas says easily, hiding his smile at Kun’s taken aback expression with a sip of his mug. 

“Wow, this is really good,” he remarks, blinking widely at Kun. 

Kun’s surprise melts into a fond smile, “I’m glad you like it. I always make it when I’m feeling a bit... Well, feeling blue.” 

“I can see why,” and it’s true, the spices of the tea warm him all the way down to his toes. 

“The bit of magic in it helps as well,” Kun says idly, hiding his own smile into a sip of tea at Lucas’s expression. Curiosity burns at him. He’s seen Kun cook and take care of his plants many times over that he’s picked up some skills himself. He wonders where the magic goes into his process. 

“It’s delicious,” Lucas reaffirms. Those questions are for another time. Trust needs to be built first. This is all so new, Lucas also needs the time to digest everything himself. 

There’s a pause, Kun’s eyes dropping down to his hands wrapped around his mug. 

“It doesn’t freak you out?” He asks quietly. Magic the unsaid subject. Or Kun might have even meant himself. 

“No,” Lucas responds easily and with pure honesty, “Why would it?” 

He is able to get a charming chuckle in reaction. Kun’s eyes pick up to meet his own, glittering with mirth and something else he doesn’t quite know what to name. 

“It’s amazing the way you are able to float into our lives and accept all our oddities as if they aren’t even a concern.” Kun says, a certain rawness to his tone that speaks of unhealed wounds and hope, “It’s like you were meant to be here.” 

Lucas is slightly uncomfortable with that line of thought, “It’s not like I am special or anything, anyone would do the same in my shoes.” 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Kun says, leaning his chin on his hand, looking certain, “The spirits brought us together. I’m sure of it.” 

The surety that Kun says it is highlighted by the sun peeking through the window at that exact moment, casting light onto Kun’s face and making his eyes burn golden. Lucas feels the weight of the statement, caught up in his eyes. He has to almost physically shake the moment from him in order to keep track of the conversation. Something light-hearted that shows his dedication even if he isn’t so sure about the spirits and their intention towards him and them. 

“Is this something else I’m going to learn in my magic 101 class?” Lucas asks lightly, sipping at his tea. It does the intended effect of making Kun laugh again. He looks lighter already, as if their talk was enough to lift a weight. 

Kun sits up from his chair and leans across the table to kiss him. It’s just as warm and spicy as his chai is. Lucas honestly wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world, especially when Kun pulls away to smile brightly at him, brushing his bangs back with a warm hand. 

A clear of the throat has them both looking in the direction of the doorway, Sicheng is lounging against the wooden frame, somehow slouching but still looking graceful and purposely draped in a way he is sure that models would be envious of and something Sicheng seems to do naturally. His form is more than distracting, Lucas is drawn to his long limbs and enchanting eyes. 

As if able to sense his thoughts, Sicheng’s eyes slide to him and he arches an eyebrow. 

The reaction has his thoughts screeching to a halt. Wait, is mind reading something that familiar’s can do? Is this another type of magic that he knows nothing about? 

Sicheng grins, showing teeth and looking positively predatory. Lucas’s heart races when he realizes how little he actually knows about all this magic stuff. Just when he is about to ask for his magic 101 class to be pushed up to as soon as possible, Sicheng’s eyes slide back to Kun. 

“Bed,” Sicheng says firmly, taking in Kun’s paleness and dark circles. 

“I’m fine right now,” Kun says, waving off Sicheng’s concern. The familiar frowns. 

“Bed,” he repeats, undeterred. 

Kun pouts, not moving, “You ruin all my fun.” 

It’s such a role reversal for them that Lucas chuckles. 

“You know how much energy something like last night takes out of you. Don’t make me enlist Mr. Tall and Good-Looking over there to drag you to rest.” Sicheng warns. 

Lucas blinks, pointing to himself, “Am I Mr. Tall and Good-Looking?” 

Sicheng rolls his eyes and Kun chuckles lowly, sitting back on the bench to finish off his tea. 

“My mistake, I forgot your real name, Mr. Worst Customer Ever to Exist and Mr. Oblivious Too,” Sicheng snarks. 

“No, I know I’m tall and good looking, I just think that is the first time you’ve complimented me.” Lucas points out, finger to his lip as he thinks back for another case where he was on the receiving side of Sicheng’s good words. He comes up empty. 

“To your face, at least,” Kun reveals much to Sicheng’s apparent chagrin. He looks pleasantly pleased as Sicheng turns interesting shades of pink. 

“Oh really?” Lucas says, a smile playing with the corners of his lips as Sicheng pulls himself together. 

“Hardy har har, enough back talking and more getting into bed,” Sicheng says, grabbing Kun’s mug from his hands. 

“He is a real softy on the inside,” Kun says, almost as if continuing to confide to Lucas even as Sicheng tugs at him to slide out of the bench. 

“I know,” Lucas says with a big grin. 

“Spirits above, if you don’t help me, I will kick you out of our relationship before any of the good stuff happens.” Sicheng threatens Lucas as Kun finally stands up from the bench and then takes both Kun and Lucas’s dirty dishes to the sink. A clear end to their tea time. 

“You say that, but Kun seems to be willing to go with you,” Lucas points out as Kun straightens, stretching as he waits for Sicheng. The familiar takes the chai off the burner and shoots him a glare. 

“Do you want me to pretend to put up a fight so Lucas will have to go upstairs with us? It’ll be easier to push him into cuddling if he’s up there,” Kun says innocently, the smile fighting at the corners of his lips. 

“You both are horrible,” Sicheng huffs, stomping out of the room, “The last time I try and take care of your ass. I swear.” 

“Don’t make swears you can’t keep,” Lucas says, raising his voice so Sicheng is sure to hear it even as he leaves the room. 

Kun laughs warmly and steps into his personal space, fitting in between the vee of Lucas’s legs as he is still sitting at the kitchen table. Two warms hands cup his neck, thumbs brushing on the skin of his cheeks. Lucas feels his cheeks warm in a blush as Kun leans down to give him another kiss. 

“Bed!” Sicheng interrupts, sticking his head into the doorway to glare at them until they break apart. 

They are both laughing when Kun grabs him by the hand. 

“C’mon, let’s follow orders lest we get ourselves into trouble.” Kun says as he interlocks their fingers. 

Lucas wonders not for the first time how he got so lucky. 

\-------

“Do you have a coven?” Lucas asks softly in the middle of their sheets that night. Kun has long since fallen asleep, head on his shoulder, mouth open and breathing softly, but Sicheng stiffens on his other side. 

“Where did you get that idea?” Sicheng asks, somewhat pointedly. 

He refrains from shrugging, not wanting to displace Kun, “Hocus Pocus?” 

“The movie?” Sicheng snorts in laughter, “Oh, you’ve got so much to learn. Yes and no to the question. Kun and I are our own coven.” 

“Oh,” Lucas says, eyes blinking up at the darkened ceiling, not really understanding. Sicheng turns next to him and throws and arm around Lucas’s waist also using the position to slide a hand underneath Kun’s shirt, palm stilling over where his heart is. Seeing what seems to be habit for both of them both and having the privilege to be in the middle of it has his own heart skipping a beat. 

“It’s a long story,” Sicheng says to the back of his neck, nudging his nose there which strikes Lucas’s as the most catlike thing he’s done. Yanno, other than actually shapeshifting into a cat, “And we will tell you, but not tonight.” 

And that’s fair. The past 48-hours have been exhausting for them all. Lucas’s own eyes feel heavy with sleep. 

“Though…” Sicheng trails off thoughtfully, lowly, as Kun moves closer to them in his sleep. He continues carefully as if thoroughly trying out the words in his head before voicing them, “I suppose we are now a coven of three.” 

Lucas releases a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. All of the places that touches the other two men practically burn with electric tension, feeling connected to them in a way he has never felt with anyone else before. The burn settles down as the weight of the two men hold him to the earth, their skin-to-skin contact now tingling pleasantly. 

“Definitely,” he says firmly. He’s not sure if Sicheng hears it before he is asleep himself, but it doesn’t matter. Lucas will show them how committed he is to them and show that letting him into their circle, further into their vulnerabilities, is not a mistake. 

\------

Lucas has to go to work the next day, quickly going to his house in the morning to change into suits far later than he intended. It was much harder to drag himself out of bed when there are two sleep-soft men in it clinging to him. 

“You smell like other people,” Sicheng complains when Lucas comes to the store after work, promptly bringing him into his arms and rubbing his cheek on Lucas’s own. 

“This is kinda weird,” Lucas points out. 

“Are you complaining?” Sicheng asks now rubbing against his neck. 

“Not in the least,” Lucas says, surprising himself a bit. 

Pulling back, Sicheng’s eyes glint green at him. A customer comes in half a heartbeat after they are detached and Lucas wanders around the shop as Sicheng helps the old woman customer, randomly poking at different plants. 

Just when he was starting to get bored by himself, Kun surprises him with a touch to his elbow. Lucas smiles widely and embraces him. 

“Welcome home,” Kun says quietly to his shoulder. Lucas’s heart starts to race. Sneaking a look behind him, he sees that Sicheng is keeping the old lady customer busy as he rings up her purchases, busy enough to justify stealing a warm kiss from Kun. 

“Tell that cute cat I said hello!” The woman calls out before she departs. It takes half a second of Sicheng’s round eyes before Kun and Lucas are hysterically laughing, only keeping standing by leaning on each other as they wheeze. 

Sicheng doesn’t look even a little bit pleased. 

Lucas decides to kiss him until he looks a bit happier, but it proves to be quite a feat when he is giggling into the other man’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> this took a lot of me!! i hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
